La misión
by Annie858
Summary: - ¿de verdad crees que no me importas, de verdad crees que no pienso en ti cuando me voy...? - la besó rápido - ¡pienso en ti todo el maldito momento, Hermione!.- Hermione no puede evitar un horrible mal presentimiento en su pecho antes de que Ron se vaya...


**La misión**

.

Afuera la fina lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas de la casa, la noche era fría pero ella sentía calor, mucho calor...

_¿Cuándo habían comenzado?_,

Ni siquiera lo recordaba del todo, tal vez había sido ella quién había buscado el cuerpo de él a tientas en la oscuridad y él había respondido con más que entusiasmo, tampoco le importaba mucho, en ese momento solo era consciente del peso placentero del cuerpo de Ron sobre el suyo, en medio de sus caderas, sin saber realmente donde comenzaba el uno y donde terminaba el otro, Hermione se sentía tan jadeante que parecía que la única fuente de oxígeno en la habitación se encontraba dentro de la boca de Ron, aferrada a su cuello fuerte gemía una y otra vez en su boca, a él parecía no importarle, al contrario, sentía sus enormes y ásperas manos hundirse en su cintura y en sus caderas con impaciencia, absorbiendo cada sollozo de placer que se perdía dentro de la garganta de su marido cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban apasionadamente otra vez...

\- Ron... - Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo de placer hundiendo los dedos en su cabellera pelirroja - ¡Ron...! -

Soltó un gemido ahogado, su espalda se arqueó y quiso dejar caer su cabeza castaña sobre la almohada, pero él la apretó más fuerte contra él. Ron no se apartó ni tampoco se detuvo, la chica le vio afirmar su brazo derecho a un lado de su cabeza castaña hundiendo los dedos en la almohada, soltó un agudo gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió a Ron atrapar su pierna derecha y enlazarla en su propia cadera izquierda al tiempo que hundía su boca con fuerza en la de ella otra vez sin dejar de moverse contra ella...

Esta vez, ambos soltaron sendos gemidos de placer mismo tiempo.

Ambos inspiraron tratando de recuperar el aliento, Ron le sonrió cálidamente y ella le devolvió otra sonrisa enamorada. Se abrazaron juguetonamente, se sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron a besarse una y otra vez. Esta vez se encontraron en un beso profundo pero suave, acariciando y adorando la boca del otro como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Aunque no lo tenían.

\- no me dejes... - pidió ahogada la castaña en voz baja jugueteando con su pelo.

Ron sonrió fanfarrón.

\- _aún_ no te he dejado amor... - la señaló entre sus caderas.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y se incorporó un poco para acariciar el rostro aún sin afeitar de su marido y posar los labios en su cuello...

\- sabes a que me refiero... - susurró dejando un camino de besos que sabía a Ron le encantaban - no te vayas hoy, quédate aquí, conmigo. - le apretó las caderas con las piernas. Ron soltó un gruñido al sentirla.

\- esto no es justo Hermione - protestó - sabes que tengo que ir... -

La chica dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama otra vez, exasperada. Su cabellera rizada se desparramó en la almohada.

\- no quiero que te vayas - susurró seria, acariciando su amplio pecho y se mordió el labio- por alguna razón extraña esta vez no quiero que te vayas ahora- lo miró a los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello otra vez - no lo sé Ron, tengo una sensación... -

Ron negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

\- ¿sensación? - repitió riendo - Hermione, he tenido misiones desde los diecisiete años amor. -

\- ¡lo sé! - exclamó Hermione, ruborizándose por lo tonta y necesitada que sonaba - pero esta vez es distinto.. yo... -

Ron la cortó atrapando su boca apasionadamente. Jugueteó con la lengua de ella por unos segundos y se apartó de pronto.

Hermione tragó bocanadas de aire.

\- te sientes así por Rose... - explicó Ron, jadeando también- a ratos me siento como tú, solo tiene tres meses, también siento que todo me preocupa ahora-

Su lógica no la convenció para nada.

\- puede ser, tal vez, pero por esta vez hazme caso Ron, di que algo imprevisto sucedió... di que yo estoy enferma y que no puedes dejarme con Rosie... -

Su marido negó con la cabeza divertido. - basta, amor... no pasará nada -

Volvió a agacharse para besarla suavemente, pero Hermione no quería que la tratara tan suavemente, tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma y no demoró apretar los brazos a su cuello, devorar la boca de él desesperada y aprovechar que ambos aun estaban unidos para moverse de forma sugerente debajo de él.

Ron gruñó en su boca al instante y detuvo sus caderas afirmándola con sus grandes manos, apartó su rostro del de ella rápido.

\- ¡juegas sucio, Hermione! - acusó entre divertido y exasperado - no es justo, yo no nací para ser la voz de la razón - rió incrédulo - si sigues moviéndote así, harás que no me vaya a ninguna parte y el equipo me estará esperando en una hora, ¿acaso quieres tú darle las explicaciones al ministro?. -

Con cuidado trató de desembarazarse de ella tratando de quitar sus piernas de sus caderas, pero Hermione las apretó con mas fuerza para no dejarle ir. Ambos sisearon a la vez por la sensación.

Ron la observó.

\- amor, por favor... - dijo serio.

Bufó como niña encaprichada y aún arrebolada soltó a su marido. Él no demoró en depositar un beso suave en la punta de la su nariz sonriendo fanfarrón y se incorporó sobre ella para sentarse en el filo de la cama. Hermione tragó aire, un sentimiento extraño se alojó nuevamente en la boca de su estómago al ver la amplia y pálida espalda de Ron, _algo andaba mal_, no sabía que era, ni porque lo sentía pero era una sensación extraña que le disgustaba sobremanera y que había sentido pocas veces en su vida.

Ninguna de esas veces las cosas habían terminado en algo bueno. Temía que Ron se fuera a Gales con su escuadrón y punto.

Tomó la frazada y se cubrió con ella incorporándose nuevamente, si era necesario llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias para persuadirlo de que se quedara con ella.

Se arrodilló detrás de él, aún cubierta por la sábana y se abrazó al torso desnudo de Ron apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él, no demoró en depositar suaves besos en su cuello y acariciar su pecho con la yema de sus dedos...

\- ¡mujer contrólate...! - rió Ron incrédulo, atrapando su mano sobre su abdomen.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió besando su cuello.

\- no te vayas, Ron...- pidió con voz débil.

Sintió que Ron se tensaba, se apartó de ella un poco para observarla. Parecía que había visto mas que ganas de estar con él en sus ojos castaños porque no demoró en alzarla con fuerza para sentarla en su regazo y mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó preocupado.

Hermione quiso decirle mil cosas, que adoraba que él se preocupara por ella cuando era ella la que sentía un peso en el estómago desde que había anunciado que se iría en una misión de tres días a Gales para cazar magos tenebrosos con su equipo. Se sintió ridícula y avergonzada de siquiera pensar en que algo malo podría pasar sabiendo que Ron era un Auror, tomando en consideración todo lo que ellos habían vivido desde que tenían once años, y ella ahí sintiéndose angustiada por una tonta y extraña corazonada.

\- nada... - dijo al fin dedicándole una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza, lo abrazó - tienes razón, debe ser por Rosie - se mordió el labio - es que no quiero que nos dejes... -

Ron la observó nuevamente, era obvio que no le había creído un ápice.

\- Hablaré con Harry y George para que vengan a verles todos los días - aseguró - así también yo estaré mas tranquilo. -

Hermione asintió resignada y permitió que él la besara suavemente otra vez.

Lo que él había comenzado como un beso suave y reconfortante para ambos, de a poco se volvió mas apasionado y necesitado, la chica se aferró al cuello de él como si la vida dependiera de eso, gimió de placer y partió sus labios para dejar que su lengua buscara la de su marido.

\- ¡Merlín...! - suspiró Ron exasperado aún sobre la boca de ella - ¡es imposible contigo, mujer! - en menos de dos segundos la alzó nuevamente - ella soltó un gritito por la sorpresa - para sentarla de frente a él sobre su regazo y volver a besarla - me obligas a llegar tarde a mi trabajo - acusó - ahora será tu culpa que el equipo tenga que esperar _una hora más_...-

La chica soltó una divertida risita triunfadora al tiempo que Ron atrapaba sus labios y la atraía nuevamente hacia él...

\- ¡Hermione! - la llamó la voz de Ron desde la cocina - tenemos un serio problema. -

Hermione se apresuró en ingresar a la cocina en su larga bata de seda blanca y Rose en sus brazos.

\- ¿Que sucede? -

Ron cerró la puerta de la alacena y se volteó hacia ella.

\- se acabaron las ranas de chocolate - anunció sosteniendo un envase vacío como evidencia.

\- ¡Merlín nos libre! - se burló Hermione revoleando los ojos y caminando hasta él - iré mañana al Callejón Diagon, hoy iré a ver a mamá... - señaló a la pequeña bebé que llevaba apretada contra ella con una enorme sonrisa maternal - mira quien ha despertado para despedirse de papá. -

Ron no se contuvo, sonriendo se acercó a ellas para tomar a la bebé de los brazos de su mujer, arrullarla contra su pecho y besar su pequeña cabecita pelirroja. Hermione le observó enternecida, Ron ya estaba listo para partir en el traje gris oscuro del Departamento de Aurores y una capa negra de viaje estaba lista sobre la mesa, se veía casi cómico como parecía ser un Auror tan alto y serio listo para cazar magos tenebrosos, pero desarmándose por la niñita de ambos que tenía en los brazos, volvió a apretarla contra él cariñosamente y besarla en las mejillas.

\- no llores demasiado, Rosie... - indicó a la bebé, la niñita rió al oír la voz de su padre con los ojos azules muy abiertos - no hagas perder la cabeza a mamá mientras no estoy, Merlín sabe que eres tan testaruda como tu madre y yo juntos... y no crezcas demasiado hasta que yo vuelva para verlo pequeña, pórtate bien -

La besó una última vez en la frente y se la devolvió a Hermione, tomó su varita y su capa de viaje.

\- bien - anunció - es hora de que me vaya... - se acercó a Hermione, se afirmó de su cintura con una mano y se agachó para besarla en la boca - Harry vendrá por la tarde después de que llegues de la casa de tu madre, George vendrá por la mañana, mamá, Ginny y Fleur esperan que vayas a visitarlas cuando quieras... - la chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cortó - lo sé... lo siento, hablé con todos ellos a través de la red flú para estar tranquilo, tampoco me gusta dejarte, lo sabes. -

Hermione alzó el rostro mientras él acariciaba su rostro. El miedo la invadió.

\- Ron, por favor... cuídate mucho -

Él sonrió y la rodeó con los brazos, Rosie quedó en medio de ambos.

\- por supuesto que lo haré - se agachó considerablemente y la besó en la boca fuerte y apasionadamente, Rosie soltó un gritito agudo y feliz en medio de ellos por lo que se separaron divertidos para mirarla, la niñita volvió a soltar un gorjeo por la atención recibida y Ron se agachó ahora para besar nuevamente la frente de su bebé.

Se enfundó en su capa de viaje y tomo la varita antes de salir por la puerta de atrás.

\- Ron... - llamó Hermione apretando a Rose contra ella - vuelve a mí - le pidió ruborizada - a nosotras, vuelve pronto con nosotras - agregó.

Su marido le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Sabes que siempre vuelvo a ti, Hermione - golpeteó su capa donde Hermione estaba segura tenía el deluminador antes de caminar hacia el punto de aparición detrás de la casa.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña, ese horrible mal presentimiento ahora se había alojado en su pecho. Negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarlo.

\- ahora estamos las dos solas, Rosie... - acarició su nariz contra la de su bebé cariñosamente, la niñita soltó otro gritito emocionado con los ojos azules muy abiertos - es muy temprano aún ¿verdad?, terminaremos de dormir antes de ir a casa de la abuela... dormirás a mi lado en la cama ahora que papá no está. -

Rose aferró su manito alrededor de uno de sus rizos y dejó que su madre la llevara escaleras arriba.

\- ¿y cuando volverás a trabajar, cielo? - preguntó la señora Granger acomodando a la pequeña y dormida bebé Rose en sus brazos.

Hermione sonrió sobre su humeante taza de té aún sentada en una de las sillas altas de la cocina en casa de su madre.

\- creo que dentro de tres semanas... - contestó tomando una de las galletas en frente de ella, suspiró - aun no sé como lo haré para separarme de Rosie, es tan extraño querer dos cosas a la vez, querer estar en dos lugares a la vez, ¡ojalá pudiera llevarla conmigo todos los días! - soltó una risita divertida - ¿puedes creer que Ron insiste en que lo haga?, dice que podría hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que él me cubriría. -

Su madre negó con la cabeza sonriendo, Hermione se llevó otra galleta a la boca.

\- te entiendo tanto - dijo mirando a su única nieta - recuerdo cuando tuve que separarme de ti y volver a la consulta después de que naciste, lo necesitábamos y tuve que dejarte en el jardín de infantes aun siendo tan pequeña, creo que luego te acostumbras ¿acaso no hay algo así en aquel lugar donde..? -

No terminó y dejó la frase en el aire.

\- hay una guardería para pequeños magos y brujas en el ministerio, pero Ron no quiere oír hablar de eso, no quiere llevarla ahí... - se encogió de hombros, tomando una tercera galleta - prefiere dejarla con su madre o Ginny, ambas se ofrecieron. -

\- ¡pero Ginny tiene dos hijos! -

\- lo sé... - revoleó los ojos la castaña pensando en su temperamental amiga - pero ya sabes, Ginny es como su madre, dice que puede con todos, de hecho están intentando tener un tercero. -

\- ¡un tercero! -

\- Ginny desea una niña - explicó Hermione - ¡se vuelve loca cada vez que ve a nuestras demás sobrinas y adora a Rose con el alma! a Ron no le hace mucha gracia, ya sabes como es de posesivo. -

Su madre alzó una ceja al ver a su hija tomando otra galleta del tarro.

\- ¿y cuando dices que vuelve Ron? - preguntó sonriendo - querida, tu marido se ha ido hace menos de veinticuatro horas, no paras de hablar de él y estoy segura que ese frasco de galletas no se irá a ninguna parte - Hermione se ruborizó - ¡no es la primera vez que Ron se va por trabajo, cielo! -

\- ¡lo sé! es tan solo que... -

Una explosión en la sala la interrumpió. Sintieron pasos fuertes sobre la alfombra. Hermione se puso de pie y sacó su varita de inmediato del bolsillo de sus jeans con rapidez.

\- ¿la chimenea? - preguntó la señora Granger apretando a la dormida Rosie protectoramente contra ella - pensé que solo tú y Ron podían... -

_\- ¿Hermione? _-

Era la voz de Harry.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Su corazón se aceleró.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta la salita de la casa de sus padres e ingresó, su mejor amigo se encontraba frente a la chimenea enfundado en una capa de viaje color verde oscuro, su cabello estaba muy revuelto, se veía nervioso y apurado.

El terror la invadió.

\- ¿que pasó? - demandó.

Harry la miró.

\- ¡Harry, ¿que pasó?! - apremió - ¡_¿Donde está Ron?! _-

La señora Granger apareció en un santiamén detrás de ella sosteniendo a su única nieta. Harry las observó.

\- lo llevaron a San Mungo -

Oyó el gemido de su madre y Hermione sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, parecía que el piso se abría a sus pies y la voz de Harry le llegaba desde lejos como si se tratara de una frecuencia mal sintonizada _\- "Kingsley acaba de escribirme, dice que hubo una emboscada..." -_

Rose soltó un gritito de pronto y comenzó a llorar. Su madre se volvió lentamente, como autómata, tratando de tomar a la niñita torpemente pero su madre fue mas rápida que ella.

\- no te preocupes por Rose - le dijo - ella se quedará conmigo, llamaré a tu padre para que se haga cargo de mis pacientes por hoy, debes ir al hospital. -

La castaña no pudo contestar. La voz estaba trabada en su garganta y solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza automáticamente, tomó su abrigo negro y su cartera de mano que estaban sobre el sofá _\- siempre iba vestida como muggle cuando iba a la casa de sus padres _\- y se apresuró en seguir a Harry a la chimenea.

Salió tan rápido cuando estuvo en la chimenea correcta que no tuvo tiempo de tomar la mano que Harry le ofrecía para ayudarle a salir, el olor a higiene y sanidad del hospital le golpeó en la nariz y sintió náuseas por los nervios. Sin siquiera pedir instrucciones se dirigió casi corriendo por el pasillo donde sabía llevaban a los aurores heridos, Harry le seguía a sus talones.

\- ¡Señora Weasley...! -

Se detuvo al instante.

En el pasillo a su derecha había un grupo de varios aurores, reconoció a Ian Blackthorn de inmeidato, el teniente del escuadrón en que Ron era Capitán. El rubio se acercó.

\- Ron... - explicó sin aliento, parecía en shock y literalmente salido de un campo de batalla - él nos salvó a todos, nosotros no... nosotros no sabíamos... -

\- Hermione... -

La chica alzó el rostro y el decidido y conocido rostro de Kingsley Shacklebolt la observó desde su altura.

\- Hermione, escucha... -

\- ¿donde está? - preguntó casi sin voz. No se había dado cuenta cuan desesperada sonaba hasta que se escuchó - quiero verlo, yo... - sus ojos y su garganta picaban - necesito verlo... - se obligó a no llorar.

\- lograron estabilizarlo - explicó el moreno - perdió mucha sangre antes de llegar pero los sanadores están con él ahora, dicen que es joven y fuerte y todo eso juega a su favor... -

_¿Que era joven?, ¿que era fuerte? ¿y eso que significaba?_, se sentía como si estuviera al borde de un abismo tratando de huir de esa horrible sensación de opresión en el pecho. Se obligó a respirar. ¡Sabía que Ron no debía ir a Gales!.

\- ¿está despierto? - oyó preguntar a Harry.

\- no lo sé... - contestó Kingsley - no lo he visto... -

\- ¡pero que fue lo que pasó...! - espetó Harry indignado - ¡todo estaba planeado, calculado, como es eso de que los emboscaron maldita sea! -

Blackthorn se adelantó.

\- unos minutos después de comenzar la misión, Ron se percató de que debíamos tener infiltrados... -

Hermione le escuchaba sin entender un ápice con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- pero estaba seguro que Dolohov seguía ahí... -

\- ¿Dolohov? - repitió Hermione aturdida, su voz sonaba como si no la hubiese usado en mucho rato - ¿Ron iba detrás de _Dolohov_? - Kingsley y Harry se miraron como si hubiesen sido descubiertos en una mentira - ¿por que no me lo dijo?, ¡¿como es que no lo supe?! - gritó indignada - ¡tenemos una hija!, ¡tenemos una bebé! ¿como han podido ocultarme un riesgo así? -

Todos los aurores se volvieron a ella.

\- es nuestro trabajo, Hermione... - explicó Harry - Ron no puede darte detalle de... -

Hermione lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Blackthorn con una mirada lista para atacar a quien se pusiera en su camino.

\- ¿Que pasó? - exigió con una mirada asesina.

Blackthorn observó a Kingsley como pidiéndole autorización para hablar. Kingsley asintió.

\- Ron no iba a dejarlo ir señora Weasley, aplicó su ya conocido código 537, dejó que lo emboscaran para luego atacar, con eso capturó a Dolohov y nosotros a los demás, Ron es un héroe, nos salvó a todos... -

_¿537? ¿Que demonios era un 537?, _ella solo había escuchado una palabra...

\- ¿Ron _dejó_ que lo emboscaran?- siseó furiosa - ¿Como es eso de que _dejó _que lo emboscaran? - gritó, su voz sonaba histérica.

Harry se acercó a ella.

\- Hermione... -

Le envió una mirada tan dura a su mejor amigo que él ni siquiera tuvo el valor de intentar explicarle.

\- infiltrados - soltó Kingsley de pronto - debemos tener infiltrados en el cuartel -

Hermione se dejó caer en una de las sillas en el pasillo con las manos en su cabeza. Sentía que explotaría de rabia y preocupación contra ella misma por permitirle ir, contra él por arriesgarse de esa forma y hacia todos y cada uno de los aurores en esa sala incluyendo a su mejor amigo y al ministro. Oyó a Harry, Kingsley, Blackthorn en una acalorada discusión acerca de la redada, captó solo frases...

\- ellos sabían que el escuadrón llegaría justo en ese momento, si Ron no hubiese atacado en ese momento... - decía otro auror.

Harry sonaba indignado.

\- ¡no puede ser! - rugió - esto pudo pasarle a cualquiera de nosotros, vamos a revisar los expedientes de cada uno de los integrantes del cuartel de aurores e interrogarlos a todos.-

\- ¿Ministro? -

Hermione alzó el rostro con rapidez y vió un medimago alto y delgado salir de una de las habitaciones. Se levantó en un santiamén mientras los aurores abrían una camino para que caminara hasta Kingsley.

\- la familia de... - comenzó el sanador.

\- aquí están Harry Potter y su mujer, Hermione... - se apresuró Kingsley.

El medimago se volvió a la pálida castaña.

\- hemos logrado estabilizarlo, señora Weasley... - Hermione sintió que la picazón en su garganta volvió - recibió un impacto fuerte en el abdomen pero hemos logrado controlarlo y ningún órgano vital fue dañado en el proceso, lo hemos dormido para esperar que sus niveles vuelvan a ser normales - le sonrió - cuando eso ocurra podrá llevárselo a casa... esperamos que pueda ser mañana por la mañana-

Harry soltó el aire que aguantaba de alivio, el sanador continuó.

\- por ahora solo podemos permitir el ingreso de una persona, será usted imagino- La chica asintió sin poder hablar.

\- les avisaré a Arthur y a Molly... - se apresuró Kingsley.

Hermione asintió.

\- Harry - llamó con voz rasposa, su amigo la observó - por favor anda donde mi madre y dile que Ron estará bien -

No se quedó a escuchar la respuesta y se encaminó hacia la salita que el medimago le indicaba. Ron se encontraba en una guardia al final del salón, las demás camas estaban vacías. El medimago le dedicó una sonrisa vacilante y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se apresuró en caminar hasta llegar a un lado de la cama de su marido, una enfermera joven y bonita aplicaba una crema pastosa de color verde sobre unas heridas en el brazo izquierdo que se absorbían apenas tocaban su piel. Ron estaba dormido, pálido como la cera, le habían quitado la túnica y su pecho desnudo era cruzado por una gruesa venda blanca y gruesa, parecía tranquilo, su mano izquierda estaba apoyada sobre el abdomen.

Lo ojos castaños de Hermione se llenaron de las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por reprimir y sintió que comenzaban a escapar, odiaba a sentirse así, Ron estaba bien, estaría bien, siempre lo hacía, pero estaba muy asustada. No era la primera vez que vivía un momento como ese y estaba segura de que no sería el último conociendo como conocía a su marido y a su mejor amigo, desde que lo conocía, el hombre que había elegido como padre de su única hija era capaz de arriesgar todo por los demás.

Recordó a Ron cuando tenía once años.

—_¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry._

Ella jamás lo habría hecho. Con los años, Ron había comido babosas por ella, se había enfrentado a sus peores miedos por ella, había puesto en riesgo su propia vida por la de Harry, la de ella y la su familia.

La enfermera le dio una sonrisa débil y salió.

Hermione se apresuró y acercó una silla para sentarse a un lado de su cama, tomó su mano libre entre las suyas y se decidió a esperar que despertara. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había estado en una situación muy similar.

_Había regresado. Harry y Ginny habían decidido ir a cenar en el gran salón, nuevamente enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre quien había envenenado a Ron, pero ella no tenía hambre y se había alejado exasperada de oír tanta teoría, le importaba un ápice quien lo había hecho por ahora solo le importaba que Ron había estado a punto de morir y ella no le había hablado en meses. Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos y lo quería, lo quería mucho._

_Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana frente a la enfermería y esperó._

_La puerta se abrió después de un rato y el primero en salir fue el señor Weasley._

_\- ¡Hermione...! - se detuvo sorprendido y le sonrió cálidamente. Sintió que ese afable hombre alto le daba un abrazo, parecía cansado, preocupado y mucho más pálido que de costumbre - Ron no ha despertado aún... - le contestó como leyendo su pensamiento - la señora Pomfrey dice que lo hará a su tiempo, pero que estará bien... -_

_Hermione dejó escapar el aire que contenía, asintió y sonrió._

_\- te extrañamos para Navidad - agregó observándola - ¿estuviste con tus padres este año? -_

_Volvió a asentir ruborizada. ¿Sabría el señor Weasley que ella y Ron no se hablaban hacía meses?_

_La puerta se abrió una segunda vez y la señora Weasley salió hablando con la enfermera._

_\- quiero saberlo todo - decía con aprehensión -ante cualquier cosa mínima, cualquier... -_

_\- Molly, les escribiré mañana por la mañana - la cortó la señora Pomfrey con un rictus en los labios._

_La señora Wealey se volvió y vio a la castaña a un lado de su marido._

_\- ¡Hermione! - su rostro preocupado se iluminó al verla y se apresuró en apretarla en un abrazo digno de ella - no te he visto desde el verano pequeña, ¡estás como Ginny...! - exclamó tomando su rostro entre sus manos - cada vez más grande y delgada, ¿están comiendo bien ustedes dos? -_

_Sintió que asentía como tonta otra vez._

_\- Ron sigue dormido... - le explicó tratando de sonreír - ¡pero está bien dentro de todo!, estoy segura que estará feliz de verte, Ginny me contó por qué rechazaste su invitación para ir a La Madriguera en Navidad y que tú y Ron no se hablan aún - sus labios se apretaron en un rictus - sea lo que sea Ron haya hecho no le hagas caso, querida, ya sabes lo cabezota que es ese hijo mío - le sonrió - pero todos sabemos que te adora, ¡eres su mejor amiga! -_

_Hermione no pudo hablar, volvió a asentir tontamente otra vez y se ruborizó._

_\- ¿Quieres verle de nuevo? - preguntó Molly._

_\- Las horas de visita terminaron para los estudiantes, señorita Granger - se apresuró la señora Pomfrey con mirada grave._

_\- ¿no podemos hacer una excepción esta vez, Poppy? - se apresuró Arthur._

_\- estoy segura a Ron le ayudará que Hermione esté con él- agregó la señora Weasley._

_La señora Pomfrey resopló._

_\- solo diez minutos... - accedió. Hermione le sonrió agradecida, los Weasley también._

_\- adiós, Hermione - la abrazó Arthur._

_\- adiós, querida - la abrazó Molly y acarició su cabello - cuida de él hoy por mí, ¿sí? - ambas se observaron ya que eran de la misma estatura - te espero en la Madriguera durante las vacaciones, Ron o Ginny te escribirán y no quiero ninguna excusa esta vez -agregó._

_Hermione asintió ruborizada y vio al padre de Ron buscar la mano de su esposa para perderse por el pasillo. Siguió a la enfermera adentro, mientras ella se dirigía a su salita ella llegó hasta la última cama, su amigo lucía pálido, extremadamente quieto y con profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos. Acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado y esperar que despertara._

_Tomó la mano de él que estaba sobre la cama titubeando y la apretó entre las suyas cariñosamente._

_\- Hola Ron... - susurró con voz rasposa, no supo si lo imaginó pero Ron pareció moverse - no puedo estar mucho tiempo... - continuó - espero no te moleste, pero traje algo que te leeré, no es aburrido, sé que te gustará... - separó una de sus manos para tomar un libro de su bolso - es la nueva edición de lujo de "Volando con Los Cannons" era tu regalo de Navidad pero... -_

_Con una mano abrió el libro, lo apoyó en la cama y comenzó a leer en voz baja. Los leves ronquidos de Ron se intensificaron._

_\- en mil novecientos setenta y ocho, cuando Joey Jenkis golpeó la bludger... -_

_\- ¿es... e-estoy ...soñando? -_

_Hermione alzó el rostro al instante, Ron la observaba desde su altura como tratando de enfocar la vista y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Hermione sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo._

_\- ¿acaso siempre sueñas con despertar en la enfermería? - se burló._

_Ron dejó escapar una risita que sonaba áspera y gastada, negó con la cabeza._

_\- c-claro que noo... - dijo, sonaba como si estuviera borracho - sueño que despierto y estás a mi lado - el aire se le atoró en la garganta a la castaña, Ron continuó adormilado - sueño que me hablas otra vez, que me regañas otra vez... - Hermione le miró enternecida y él alzó su mano para apoyarla en su mejilla débilmente - sueño que me miras así otra vez... -_

_\- Ron... -_

_\- soy un idiota - arrastró las palabras y dejó caer la mano sobre la colcha - un completo idiota, Lavender es entretenida... ¡es tan graciosa! - dejó escapar una risita aturdida - m-muuy graciosa, pero tú... - la miró serio de pronto - tu ereees - los ojos se le cerraban - tú eres Hermione...- solo eso - sonrió - eres Hermione, y me gusta soñar contigo. -_

_La aludida tenía los ojos muy abiertos._

_\- ¿sueñas conmigo? -susurró anonadada._

_\- todos lo días... - afirmó Ron seguro, miró el techo adormilado - eres mi deseo de cumpleaños, Hermione, por eso sueño que me hablas, es que es la única forma de hablarte - suspiró - a veces sueño que vuelas conmigo... que te ríes... que tu me... - se detuvo en seco._

_\- ¿que yo que...? -_

_Ron la miró serio de pronto, sus ojos se veían extremadamente cansados._

_\- ¿estoy soñando ahora, verdad?, tú no estás aquí... - Hermione negó con la cabeza - ¿Hermione estás aquí? - la chica asintió con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa ridícula se plantó en la cara del pelirrojo - ¡me perdonaste! - _

_Hermione se ruborizó furiosamente y se apresuró- ¡Ron no sabes lo que dices, vuelve a dormir, no recordarás nada de esto en la mañana! - se incorporó para acomodar sus almohadas sobre él._

_Ron tomó los brazos de ella torpemente._

_\- di que me perdonas... - pidió, ella negó con la cabeza - por favooor, Hermione, perdónamee... ya sé, me arrodillaré para que lo hagas - hizo ademán de incorporarse en la cama. _

_\- ¡No, Ron ¿que haces?! - se horrorizó la chica deteniéndolo con fuerza - ¡Pomfrey me sacará de aquí! -_

_\- ¡entonces dí que me perdonas! - exclamó Ron testarudamente - ¡di que seremos amigos otra vez, que hablaremos otra vez, que haremos las rondas juntos otra vez!-_

_Hermione sonrió amargamente - No creo que tu novia lo permita Ron, no le caigo bien. -_

_Ron negó con la cabeza._

_\- está celosa de ti - explicó con voz adormilada - sabe que me gustas mucho- suspiró dejándose caer en las almohadas otra vez - sabe que me gustas mucho más que ella... - soltó un ronquido._

_Esta vez Hermione sintió como si se petrificara nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a latir con exagerada velocidad y le observó, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer con sus manos._

_Ron parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y cerró los ojos para dormir otra vez._

_Los nervios la invadieron por completo y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí, se agachó para tomar su bolso._

_\- no... -sintió a Ron tomar su muñeca débilmente - no te vayas, tú... yo... - arrastró las palabras - ¡Feliz Navidad...! -_

_\- ¿Qué? -_

_\- Feliz Navidad - repitió - desde que tengo doce años he pasado todas mis Navidades contigo, Hermione - explicó mirándola - te extrañé mucho esta Navidad... tú tenías que estar conmigo en Navidad... tenía un regalo especial para ti- acusó._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de salir._

_\- no, Hermione - llamó Ron con los ojos cerrados - ven mañana - pidió como niño pequeño - ven a leerme mañana ¿sí? -_

_Los colores se le subieron al rostro y asintió arrebolada antes de salir de la enfermería y escuchar los ronquidos de su mejor amigo._

Y ahora volvía a estar a su lado en una situación parecida.

Esta vez nada le impidió levantarse de la silla, acercarse a él y atrapar su rostro entre sus manos con suavidad para depositar un beso suave en su labios. No se había dado cuenta que lloraba tanto hasta que sintió sus propias lágrimas en las mejillas de Ron. Le sorprendió que el muy estúpido de su marido sonriera sin abrir los ojos aún.

\- disculpe señorita enfermera... - bromeó con voz ronca y débil - soy un hombre felizmente casado y mi mujer no aprobará que me esté besando mientras...-

\- ¡Ron! - reprochó la chica entre indignada, incrédula y aliviada.

Ron soltó un resoplido cansado y abrió los ojos de a poco.

\- por fin estas aquí... - susurró con una enorme sonrisa tonta.

Hermione sintió la furia envolverla.

\- ¡por supuesto estoy aquí...! - le miró incrédula y enardecida - ¡tú... _i-idiota_ Ronald Weasley...! - lloró ahogada, ni siquiera intentó esconder sus lágrimas - ¿como puedes hacerme pasar por esto tantas veces? - acusó - ¡no puedes arriesgarte así!, tú y tus ganas de salvar a todos, ¿crees que no iba a notar que nadie en tu equipo está herido?, ¡sé lo que hiciste...! -

\- es mi escuadrón Hermione - gruñó tratando de incorporarse, pero no pudo - tenía que protegerlos, están a mi cargo... -

\- ¡lo sé! - lloró la muchacha - ¡por supuesto que lo sé!, pero no puedes poner tu vida a disposición cada vez que hay peligro en nuestras vidas, ¡te dejaste emboscar, Ronald, _lo sé_! - exclamó fuerte - ¡otra vez! - Ron ni siquiera intentó negarlo - ¡sabía que no debías ir, ¿y nosotras?! - agregó- ¡¿acaso no pensaste en nosotras cuando te las diste de señuelo?! -

Ron no habló por unos segundos, solo la observó.

\- ¿donde está Rose? - preguntó.

Hermione suspiró accediendo al cambio de tema y tratando de calmarse.

\- con mamá. -

\- bien... -

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la chica quiso hablar otra vez con la voz ahogada por un sollozo.

\- Ron, yo... yo pensé, yo creí...-

No pudo terminar. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose una completa idiota, ¡Por Merlín, su marido era un Auror!, por supuesto tenía que ser fuerte pero...

\- ven acá. -

Ron abrió las sábanas indicándole que se recostara a su lado. Hermione se ruborizó como tomate y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡estás loco, no está permitido, esto es un hospital, no deberí...! -

Ron la cortó tirando de su brazo y ella finalmente se introdujo debajo de las sábanas junto a él. Ron se apresuró en cubrirla con las frazadas, rodearla con los brazos y atrapar su boca para besarla apasionadamente. Hermione no se hizo de rogar y se aferró a su cuello como si su vida dependiera de eso. Trató de mantener la cordura entre beso y beso.

\- esto esta mal... - Ron la besó profundo - nosotros... - ahora ella se acercaba para besarlo - no deberíamos... - Ron la ignoró y acarició su cintura sin soltar su boca - es que alguien puede... - Hermione gimió cuando Ron introdujo su pierna entre las de ella - Kingsley... - la besó más fuerte para que se callara - o Harry... ¡Ron! -

No supo como pero Ron había logrado la fuerza suficiente para voltearla de espalda y reclamó su boca profunda y fuertemente, transmitiéndole su desesperación por ella, sus nervios, sus miedos y su necesidad por ella. Se apartó rápido.

\- ¡¿de verdad crees que no me importas...?! - le preguntó jadeando, parecía incrédulo - ¿de verdad crees que no pienso en ti cuando me voy...?, ¿cuando estoy enfrente de todos esos magos psicópatas? - la besó rápido y fuerte - ¡pienso en ti todo el maldito momento, Hermione!, jamás pienses que me arriesgo solo por los demás, los riesgos los tomo por ti y por Rose... para que ella y tú vivan en un lugar mejor - la besó en el cuello rápido - voy a cazar a cada uno de los estúpidos magos que te haya hecho daño alguna vez directa o indirectamente, Hermione... - ahora besó su mentón - aunque sea lo último que haga, aun estamos en peligro constante - la miró - y tal vez siempre lo estaremos, pero ten por seguro que haré lo que sea para protegerte. -

Hermione lo besó, fuerte, desesperadamente. Alzó su cabeza de la almohada para besarlo con más ansias, Ron gruñó en su boca, al parecer de dolor, pero en los brazos de él ella se sentía segura, confiada y febril. Olvidó donde estaba o que Ron estaba herido, solo era consciente de la lengua que peleaba con la suya en su boca, de los labios que acariciaban los suyos una y otra vez y del aliento de Ron que parecía encender cada uno de sus sentidos. Gimió aferrada a su cabello.

\- Ron... detente - se apresuró, apartándose de pronto - estamos en un hospital... estás herido, no puedes... -

\- ¡Claro que puedo! - se indignó Ron, ofendido.

\- pero vamos a esperar - le pidió con una mano en el pecho para alejarlo y mordiéndose el labio - iremos a casa mañana y yo voy a cuidarte, te recuperarás pronto -

Ron sonrió como niño travieso.

\- bien, justo lo que necesito... - rió significativamente - una bonita enfermera que... tal vez podrías... -

\- suficiente, Ron - revoleó los ojos y se desembarazó de él, se escabulló de la cama con rapidez y se incorporó acomodándose la ropa. Volvió a abotonarse el abrigo que no supo cuando Ron había abierto.

\- ¡No me digas lo que no puedo hacer, Harry! -

La puerta de entrada se abrió justo en ese instante. Molly Weasley ingresó rápido y sin aliento seguida de cerca por una más calmada señora Granger y Harry al final con cara de resignación.

\- Ron... - exclamó la pelirroja observando a su hijo menor en la cama - ¡estás bien! - suspiró aliviada.

Harry se detuvo a los pies de la cama y le dirigió una mirada exasperada a su mejor amigo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota - soltó sonriendo - ¡fue brillante, claro, Dolohov está al fin en Azkaban! - Hermione y la señora Weasley se volvieron a él con expresiones asesinas, se apresuró - ¡pero no lo hagas, jamás! -

\- me alegro de que estés bien, Ron... - sonrió la castaña señora Granger - aquí hay alguien que quiere verte. -

Se encaminó hasta ellos y se acercó llevando la bebé a su padre. El rostro de Ron se iluminó al instante.

\- ¡hey, Rosie...! -

La niñita gorjeó extremadamente divertida al oír a su papá y comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos con la boca intentando alcanzarlo con los brazos.

Ron hizo ademán de tomarla también.

\- mamá...- se apresuró Hermione intentando detenerla - no creo que Ron deba cargar aún a... -

Su madre la ignoró y le entregó la bebé a su yerno, él la acunó sobre él y la situó en su pecho. Rosie jugueteó con su vendaje con curiosidad.

\- ¿me extrañaste, princesa? - la besó en la frente con rapidez.

Kingsley ingresó en ese momento. Rió jocoso al ver a Ron despierto y rodeado de su familia.

-¡has despertado, Ron! - exclamó - ¡vaya susto nos diste muchacho, todo tu escuadrón está afuera, esto de seguro merece condecoración! -

\- ¡por Merlín, señor Ministro! - exclamó la enfermera ingresando con cara de pocos amigos - esto es un hospital, el señor Weasley necesita descanso ahora, les pido a todos se retiren... - comenzó a corretearlos fuera de la guardia - el medimago estará aquí en cosa de minutos y necesita lugar para trabajar. -

La señora Granger apretó amistosamente la mano de Ron y la señora Weasley le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Nunca más vuelvas a asustarnos así... - soltó Harry acercándose para tomar a la bebé de los brazos de su mejor amigo -fue heroico, inteligente, estratégico y brillante, pero estúpido, da gracias a Merlín que estás bien, ven conmigo Rosie - le sonrió a su sobrina.

Hermione se adelantó hasta su marido y lo besó en los labios. Harry miró hacia otro lado.

\- prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte así... - pidió muy cerca de él.

\- bueno... -

\- ¡dilo, Ron! - exigió.

\- te prometo que no volveré a arriesgarme de esa forma... -

La chica sonrió satisfecha y volvió a apretar sus labios contra los de él.

\- te amo... - susurró solo para que él la oyera.

\- y yo a ti - devolvió en el mismo tono.

Se sonrieron por última vez y Hermione se unió al grupo. Su madre y su suegra la abrazaron para salir las tres juntas.

\- bien señor Weasley... - anunció la enfermera llevando una poción de asqueroso color - hora de la medicina. -

Ron resopló resignado.

.

* * *

_¿Como están todos?, primero que nada agradecerles por seguir leyendo mis historias, la verdad es que se me ocurren y me dan muchas ganas de escribir y ahora tengo tiempo para hacerlo. Esta historia la venía pensando hacía bastante tiempo, pensé hacerla un fic mas largo, pero al final me quedé con esto, tal vez en algún futuro cercano agregue algún otro capitulo, no lo sé. Lo que si tengo seguro son varias historias en mi mente asi que espero poder trabajar en ellas._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han escrito y a quienes amablemente comentaron "El interrogatorio" la verdad, es que para que te quede una historia como tu quieres que quede, o sea casi perfecta, tienes que leerla una y otra vez antes de subirla. En esta me demoré una semana._

_Agradezco los reviews de "El interrogatorio" y les mando un enorme abrazo a ConcreteJungle, cata, adrisstbdt, Sunny Mikayla, lukita, JowWeasleyC, Vale-Misty Cullen y dany durango que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de comentar. Además aprovecho de agradecer a todos ustedes que leen mis historias._

_Les mando muchos cariños y por supuesto nos estamos leyendo pronto, dejenme saber que piensan :D_

_Annie._


End file.
